


Fun in the snow

by orphan_account



Series: Jimercury Week 2020 [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cats, Cute, Domestic Fluff, England - Freeform, Fluff, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, Husbands, Jim Hutton - Freeform, Jimercury Week 2020, Jimercury fluff, London, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Relationship, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, Winter, Winter Time, garden lodge, jimercury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Freddie and Jim having fun in the snow like children they are
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Series: Jimercury Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624171
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Jimercury Week 2020





	Fun in the snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovies!
> 
> Story for day 3 of Jimercury week 2020 is here. This is a short one, but I hope you'll enjoy reading it.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kind comment or kudos 💛

Prompt: Fun in the snow

If you asked Freddie, he loved winter, as long as he is somewhere safe and warm. Growing up in Zanzibar he would spend his days on the beach, laying on the sun. It was shocking to him when he came to England and felt a cold breeze against his cheeks. He never really got used to cold English weather. It took him a while to adapt to so much rain and fog, but he never really adapt to snow. In England, winters were quite harsh. Now, he would spend his days wrapped up in a blanket, while warming his hands on the cup of hot tea. He thought that winter is the most romantic one of all seasons. He loved to watch through the window of the Garden Lodge at people in heavy coats passing by, kids laughing during the snowball fight, smoking chimneys, it all fascinated him greatly. He was even inspired to write a song about it. Tho, he hated going outside during snowfall, and actually be a part of his own winter tale. He was like one of his cats: put him somewhere near the fireplace and he will purr happily.

Jim, on the other hand, loved to spend his winter evenings doing simple things like walking on frosty grass of the Garden Lodge or breathing the fresh winter air that smelled like snow. During winter he didn’t have what to do in the garden, so he had more free time to spend on the activites that he liked. He had to admit that the Garden Lodge looked equally beautiful during wintertime. The koi fish pond would be covered with a thick layer of ice, and the snow traces on cherry tree brunches reminded him of small cherry flowers that grow in spring. He wouldn't change anything, except the fact that he would love to enjoy in all of this with Freddie. Little did he know that it will happen sooner than he thought. God knows what possessed Freddie that day, but he came down running towards Jim, who was standing underneath one of the cherry trees in their garden with hands in his pockets, with a huge smile on his face and a mischevious spark in his eye. It was obvious that he didn’t plan to go out on the snow, judging by how poorly he was dressed. He didn’t even have a scarf.

„Darling, I have never seen such huge snowflakes!“, Freddie said while sticking his tongue out catching a couple of snowflakes.

Snowflakes were all over his raven-black long hair too. Freddie's smile was just one of the things Jim loved about his husband, but seeing him laugh like a child, was his ultimate favorite. He loved how little things like this can make Freddie happy.

„Jim, watch out!“, Freddie shouted across the backyard.

Big, white snowball just burst against Jim's olive green jacket.

„You are so done if I catch you!“, Jim shouted back.

He started chasing Freddie, around trees and the house, whose feet would now and then stuck in deep snow. When he was close to Freddie enough, he threw himself into him, falling together into the thick white cover. Freddie was giggling like a maniac, when Jim took a little bit of snow between his finger and rubbed it gently on Freddie's cheeks that instantly got pinkish color, just like his nose. Freddie playfully covered his face with his hands trying to hide from Jim. They were rolling around in the snow like two squirrels. Freddie shivered every time snow came in contact with his skin through the thin shirt he was wearing. He finally set himself free from his husband when he put a handful of snow under Jim's shirt. While Jim was taking the snow out of his shirt, Freddie was already on the opposite end of the backyard catching his breath.

„C’mon sweetheart, we really need to go inside you will catch a cold dressed like that“, Jim said approaching Freddie slowly with his hands raised up in a surrender-like manner.

„Can we make snow angels too? I promise I will get inside after that. Please, please, please!“, Freddie said flattering his long eyelashes to Jim and wrapping his arm around Jim's waist.

„Alright then, how can I say no when you asked me so nicely“, Jim replied placing a small kiss on Freddie's forehead.

Freddie picked the spot where they would make snow angels. He positioned himself before falling into the snow once more, and Jim did the same. He started moving his arms and legs leaving traces behind. He would ask Jim every now and then if it looks good, and if he can get up and take a look. When Jim finished making his angel, he got up, shook the snow away from his jeans and the jacket. He then turned around to look at how he had made an angel, pointing with his hand to little details he found funny.

„Help me get up so I can see how mine turned out“, Freddie said to Jim stretching his arms towards him.

Jim lifted Freddie up carefully in one quick move, holding him close in order to warm him up at least a little.

„Oh, look, dear, it is a small angel and a big angel! It looks so good!“, Freddie said clapping his hands and jumping up and down like an over-excited child.

„Yes we really did a great job, I have to say. And you, little angel, promised me something. Let's go back inside, you will really catch a cold“, Jim said taking his jacket off and covering Freddie's shoulders with it. It was too loose for Freddie's small frame, but it will temporarily do the job. Jim took Freddie's cold red hands in his one hand, trying to warm them up, while he rubbed Freddie's back up and down with his other hand.

When they got inside Freddie immediately changed into dry, warmer clothes. He curled himself up in an armchair, waiting for Jim to bring him hot tea. The room was so warm, he felt tingles all over his body, and the blanket felt so cozy and soft. Tiffany was also curled up in Freddie's lap, feeling equally warm. Jim made them both tea and was carrying it on a tray.

He opened the bedroom door with his elbow „Honey, tea is re-„, he stopped at the sound of sleeping Freddie, who was breathing soft little breaths, while Tiffany purred in his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have Queen-related prompts of any kind, shoot them my way on Tumblr @ninamercury 💛


End file.
